Tout a commencé par des petits mots
by nono-chan230
Summary: UA - OS - HPHG - Hermione a besoin d'argent. Elle se fait embaucher chez Gringotts en tant que standardiste. Mais alors qu'elle s'attend à passer ses journées à attendre les coups de telephone et les hiboux, un autre employé va pimenter ses journées.


**Tout a commencé par des petits mots**

correction faite par _Laura_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling ainsi que l'unviers qui s'y rapporte.

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

La chambre est dans le noir. La seule lumière que l'on discerne provient des rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les interstices du volet ainsi que la lueur du radio-réveil numérique. Celui-ci indique 7h14. Dans la pièce se trouve un lit deux places dans lequel on devine une forme bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Le radio-réveil passa à 7h15. Il y eut un déclic.

« ... l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch qui s'est hier qualifié pour les quart de finale en gagnant par 370 contre 290 après 2h24 de match. Autre sujet de l'actualité de ce lundi, le déplacement du Ministre en Irlande afin de discuter du... »

La main qui venait de s'extirper des couvertures appuya sur plusieurs boutons avant de trouver celui permettant d'éteindre l'appareil. Il y eut le bruit d'un bâillement puis le tas de couvertures bougea. Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda l'heure. Elle soupira de découragement avant de laisser sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller et de se retourner dans son lit.

_Allez, lève-toi... Le tout c'est la volonté... Oui, c'est la clé... D'abord se relever et ensuite sortir de sous les couvertures... Hummmmm... Pas enviiiiie..._

Elle grogna et après un effort sortit du lit, les yeux à moitié fermés, les cheveux emmêlés. La démarche incertaine elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit le volet. La vive lumière inonda la chambre et éblouit la jeune femme qui mit un peu de temps à s'y habituer. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, observa les quelques voitures qui passaient dans la rue et fit demi-tour. Elle ouvrit son armoire, chercha des vêtements et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Elle se demandait à chaque fois comment les constructeurs avaient réussi à entasser une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo dans un espace aussi petit le tout en permettant qu'une personne puisse y rentrer et refermer la porte derrière elle.

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe._

Elle se doucha et se lava les cheveux. Elle prit ensuite le temps de les sécher et de leur donner un aspect qu'elle considérait comme potable, puis elle se maquilla légèrement et s'habilla. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et une jupe brune qui lui arrivait mi mollet. Elle sortit de la minuscule salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle habitait un petit trois pièces le long de Whinthrop Street. La première était sa chambre, qui lui servait également de bureau. La deuxième était la salle de bain. Même si d'un point de vue technique il s'agissait d'une pièce, Hermione ne la considérait pas comme cela mais plus comme un placard dans lequel quelqu'un avait eu l'idée saugrenue de placer une douche. La dernière pièce, la plus grande de l'appartement, était la cuisine qui servait également de salon. Il y avait un four, un évier, une table, un petit fauteuil de deux places et une petite télévision. De chaque côté du fauteuil s'élevait une pile de livres. Le mot qui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'on regardait cet appartement était « disparate ». Le neuf et le vieux se côtoyaient ainsi qu'une grande palette de couleurs. Hermione aurait souhaité quelque chose de plus uni, qui lui ressemblait plus, mais cela n'avait pas été possible. La communauté magique traversait depuis quelques années une mauvaise passe et les jeunes sortant de Poudlard avaient beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail. Hermione faisait parti d'eux, bien que cela fasse quatre ans qu'elle ait quitté les rangs de Poudlard.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle mit son assiette et ses couverts dans le lavabo où s'entassait de la vaisselle en retard. Elle regarda avec découragement le tas de vaisselle. Les sorts de « maison » n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle regarda ensuite l'heure.

_7h55 !!_

- Et merde ! Je suis en retard !

Elle lança un dernier regard à sa vaisselle et chercha sa paire de chaussure à talon. Elle la trouva sous un tas de linge salle.

_Il faudrait vraiment que je nettoie cet appart' un jour_, pensa-t-elle avant de prendre ses clés et de sortir précipitamment en oubliant presque de mettre sa baguette dans son sac.

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Lors de ses années d'études, elle était toujours la première debout et son armoire était bien souvent la mieux rangée. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, il a trois ans de cela, tout avait changé. Le réveil devenait difficile et le rangement optionnel. Cela l'avait surpris de remarquer que ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Elle arriva au point de transplanage le plus proche de son travail. Elle commençait aujourd'hui. Elle allait être standardiste dans une entreprise liée à Gringotts qui s'occupait du change gallion/livre sterling. Ce job tombait à point pour elle. Sept mois qu'elle était sans travail « fixe ». Elle commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts et seul les jobs d'un jour lui avait permis de ne pas se retrouver à la rue.

Hermione s'engagea dans Bayswater Road et s'arrêta devant le numéro 156. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble miteux de six étages. Sur la porte se trouvait une pancarte. « Avis de destruction » lut Hermione. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Elle se trouvait dans un large hall. Il y avait un ascenseur et deux portes. La brunette sortit un papier de son sac. Elle devait retrouver Mme Chapmann à 8h dans le bureau 14 au premier étage. Elle décida de prendre l'ascenseur et arriva en peu de temps devant une porte sur laquelle se trouvait le nombre 14. Elle toqua et entra.

- Vous devez être Mlle Granger ! s'exclama une femme d'environ 45ans.

Elle avait les cheveux teints en blond et relevés en un chignon au milieu de son crâne. Elle portait une robe de sorcier violette.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, tout en se disant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû mettre une robe de sorcier et non ses vêtements moldus.

- Bien ! Voilà votre bureau, déclara la femme en désignant la table derrière elle. On vous a tout expliqué quand vous êtes venue vendredi, non ?

Cette question était rhétorique mais Hermione hocha de la tête. Sur la table se trouvait des classeurs, des rouleaux de parchemins, de l'ancre, des plumes et un téléphone.

- Parfait ! s'exclama la femme. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je suis dans le bureau 38. Pour me joindre vous n'avez qu'à faire le 45 89 avec le féléton... euuuh... ah moins que ce soit le tépléton... Enfin bref ! Vous m'avez comprise ! C'est fou ce que les moldus peuvent être inventifs vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous avons cette chose mais elle est vraiment pratique ! Continua Mme Chapmann d'un ton joyeux. Bon ! Je vous laisse vous installer !

Hermione la regarda sortir. C'est à peine si elle avait pu placer trois mots. Elle secoua la tête en souriant et s'assit à son bureau.

Le travail d'Hermione consistait à répondre au téléphone lorsque les moldus appelaient et de faire transférer leur appel au bureau qui pourrait s'occuper de leur cas. Mme Chapmann lui avait expliqué que les moldus en lien avec le monde magique, étant de plus en plus nombreux à vouloir des renseignements, ils avaient décidé d'installer des téléphones dans leurs bureaux. Néanmoins, les sorciers « pure souche » continuaient à envoyer des hiboux et Hermione devait réceptionner ces hiboux et faire suivre les messages via le réseau de cheminette. Tout lui avait été expliqué le vendredi précédent.

Le premier appel arriva à 8h47. Hermione regarda le téléphone et respira profondément avant de prendre le combiné et de dire de sa plus belle voix :

_- Skarsnik et Bucksquick entreprise_, bonjour !

Elle écouta ce que l'homme au téléphone lui disait et transféra son appel au service des échanges loupés. En raccrochant un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ce sourire qui indiquait, pour elle, le travail bien fait. Contente, elle se plongea dans les classeurs qu'on lui avait laissés et qui lui permettrait de répondre le mieux possible aux demandes des « clients ».

C'est à 9h15 qu'_il_ arriva. 1m80, les cheveux noirs et en bataille, des lunettes sur le nez et un journal à la main. Il portait des vêtements moldus : un T-shirt rouge et un jean délavé. Elle l'estima du même âge qu'elle. En la voyant il sourit.

- Salut ! Je suis Harry. Je remplace le technicien. Enfin, technicien est le titre qu'il se donne. Je suis un peu l'homme à tout faire. Si y'a un souci avec le téléphone ou avec quel que soit d'autre c'est moi qui m'en charge, déclara-t-il en tendant la main.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Et comme tu peux le constater je remplace la standardiste.

- Oui je vois ça, répondit Harry. Tu termine à quelle heure ? 17h ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui prends ta relève jusqu'à 18h30. Allez, bonne journée !

- Merci.

Elle le regarda sortir de la pièce, ses yeux posés plus bas que le dos du jeune homme. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

_La journée commence bien_, pensa-t-elle gaiement.

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

A 17h, on frappa à la porte et quelqu'un entra. Hermione releva la tête du livre qu'elle était entrain de lire et vit Harry sur le pas de la porte.

- C'est bon, je te libère, dit-il en souriant.

- OK, répondit simplement Hermione tout en refermant son livre.

Elle rangea ses affaires et laissa sa place à Harry.

- Bonne soirée et à demain ! lança Harry avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et sortit du bureau. Cela avait été une bonne journée.

_Petit récapitulatif de la journée... Des appels et des hiboux réguliers toute la journée sans pour autant être surchargée de boulot ce qui me permet de lire. Ça, c'est génial ! Bon... On ne peut pas dire que ce soit passionnant, mais au moins j'aurai de quoi payer le loyer à la fin du mois sans avoir besoin de me serrer la ceinture ! Autre point positif, certains de leurs employés sont pour le moins... intéressants !_

Elle sourit et continua sa route jusqu'au point de transplanage pour rentrer chez elle.

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

La semaine suivante se déroula de la même manière. Le matin elle arrivait à 8h. Vers 9h15 Harry arrivait, lui disait bonjour et lui donnait le journal. Le soir le jeune homme arrivait à 17h et lui disait qu'il prenait sa relève. Puis Hermione partait.

C'est lors de la deuxième semaine de travail d'Hermione que quelque chose changea. Elle avait reçu le mercredi un gobelet avec des friandises provenant de Honeyducks de Mme Chapmann. Lorsqu'elle revint au travail le lendemain elle trouva un post-it à côté du gobelet de friandises.

_« J'ai pas pu résister. Je te dois un chocolat. »_

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle relu le mot plusieurs fois. Il n'avait rien de spécial, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsque Harry passa, elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais lui adressa un grand sourire. Puis la journée continua. Peu avant son départ, elle prit un stylo qui traînait et écrivit en dessous de la note de Harry.

_« S'ils sont là ce n'est pas pour décorer... non ? »_

Elle relu ce qu'elle avait écrit, se demandant si elle n'utilisait pas un ton un peu sec. Finalement elle sourit et reposa son stylo. Lorsque le brun arriva, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et partit.

Le jeudi matin, après s'être installée à son bureau, elle vit une boite contenant des chocolats et en-dessous du premier post-it s'en trouvait un deuxième.

_« Chose dite, chose faite ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder du chocolat ? »_

A la vue de cette note et du chocolat, le coeur d'Hermione accéléra. Ça n'avait vraiment rien de spécial, mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il allait lui « rendre » le chocolat qu'il avait pris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant un moment. Puis elle prit son stylo.

_« Tu me devais UN chocolat. Pas une boite entière ! »_

Elle fit suivre son mot par un bonhomme avec un large sourire. Lors de sa pause de midi, elle acheta des bonbons moldus, qu'elle plaça dans une tasse à café. Elle prit un nouveau post-it et le colla sur la tasse près avoir griffonné un mot dessus.

_« Maintenant nous sommes quitte. Voilà le café du soir ! »_

Contente de sa réponse, elle posa la tasse à café en évidence à côté de la lampe. À 17h, lorsque Harry arriva, elle se dépêcha de sortir, ne voulant pas être là lorsqu'il verrait ses mots. Néanmoins, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme. Il avait la tasse en main et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Les semaines suivantes, les petits mots se succédèrent. Chaque matin, elle avait droit à un nouveau post-it. Ils n'avaient rien de spéciaux, mais elle les gardait tous. La jeune femme ne répondait pas souvent, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Harry.

_Cela doit l'amuser._

Et chaque nouveau mot la rendait contente, même s'il ne faisait que parler de choses banales et sans importance ou même de choses qu'elle préférerait ignorer.

_« Pfff... L'Angleterre s'est fait éliminer de la coupe inter-continentale de Quidditch. 140 contre 460. Ils ont vraiment fait n'importe quoi. »_

_« Si tu tiens à ta langue et à ton estomac, ne bois pas ce que Mme Chapmann ose appeler café »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours moi qui ai les cas sociaux au téléphone ? »_

Cette note avait beaucoup fait rire Hermione.

_« Il y a deux sortes de personnes, celles qui ont de la chance et celles qui n'en ont pas. Il faut croire que tu fais parti de cette deuxième catégorie. Pour te remonter le moral je t'ai fait un café ! » _

Elle avait de nouveau placé la tasse, pleine de café cette fois, à côté de la lampe, le post-it dessus.

_« T'es génial » _fut sa réponse. Ce jour là, Hermione passa une partie de sa matinée à rêvasser.

_« Tu savais que les gobelins n'étaient pas capitalistes ? »_

_« Tu m'as dit qu'aujourd'hui trois personnes différentes ont téléphoné pour commander des trucs à manger. Eh ben, je t'ai battu ! J'en ai eu quatre moi ! Faut croire que le numéro du standard est proche de celui de ce traiteur... »_

_« A ton avis, est-ce qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière et un gobelin peuvent tomber amoureux ? Ça expliquerait la scène que j'ai surpris dans l'ascenseur en venant... Image que je souhaiterais éradiquer de ma mémoire ! »_

_« Pas envie de rentrer ce soir... »_

_« Le Ministre est un crétin. »_

_« C'est décidé, je ne rentrerai plus jamais dans le bureau de Mme Chapmann si elle ne m'a pas dit d'entrer... Tu savais que M. Eddowes trompait sa femme ? Non ? Ben maintenant c'est le cas ! »_

_« Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit hier... Je ne rentrerai plus dans aucun bureau sans qu'on m'ait dit d'entrer. J'en ai marre de tomber sur des couples en pleine action... Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de petite amie ? »_

A la vue de cette note, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de joie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait à moi..._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dieu et à Merlin pour mériter ça ? La petite vieille du quatrième m'a fait des avances... Aide-moi ! »_

_« Mme Chapmann est venue pour me charger d'un petit travail vu que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appels ni de hiboux. Elle m'a demandé de collationner des documents. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela peut signifier ? »_

_« L'homme n'est pas fait pour travailler. La preuve, c'est que cela le fatigue. »_

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

- Allons, Ginny, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il s'intéresse à toi ! Je t'assure !

On était vendredi soir. Hermione mangeait chez une de ses amies. Elles avaient échangé les dernières nouvelles puis, Hermione lui avait parlé de son travail. À un moment elle en est arrivée à parler des petits mots qu'elle recevait.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû... Ginny a toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à tirer des conclusions trop vite. _

- Mais voyons Hermione. Il te dit clairement qu'il n'a pas de petite amie. C'est un signe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Un signe ? répéta la brune de manière dubitative.

- Oui, un signe ! Il te dit qu'il est libre et que si tu es d'accord vous pourriez vous retrouver un soir pour boire un coup et plus si affinité !

- Ginnyyyyy !

- Je t'assure que c'est ça ! Tu aurais dû lui répondre ! Quelque chose comme « ne t'inquiète pas, je suis également célibataire. Ça te tente qu'on se voit samedi soir ? »

- Ben voyons, répondit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Il manquerait plus que je lui fasse des avances. De toute manière si c'est pour que ça finisse comme avec William ou Philip c'est pas la peine !

William et Philip avaient été les derniers petits amis de Hermione. Le premier l'avait trompé avec une autre fille. Il avait fini par la quitter en lui disant la vérité après être sorti avec elle pendant six mois. Elle était sortie pendant dix mois avec Philip avant de le quitter parce qu'il se reposait beaucoup sur elle au niveau financier alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à trouver de quoi payer le loyer. En plus, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

- Allez, Hermione fait un effort ! Je suis sûre que ton Harry n'est pas comme eux ! D'ailleurs c'est Harry quoi ?

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_Bonne question. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille..._

- Quoi ? Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Euuuuh... nan..., répondit la brune d'une petite voix.

- Je rêve, soupira la rouquine. Il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine de boulot. T'as une semaine pour lui faire savoir que t'aimerais le voir en dehors du boulot.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Je te connais !

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Le dernier jour de travail de Hermione arriva finalement. Et, comme elle l'avait fait savoir à Ginny, elle n'avait rien fait pour se faire remarquer de Harry. Entre deux coups de fil ou entre un coup de fil et un hibou, elle regardait le temps passer. 14h46.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui dire qu'il m'attire ? Non, ça fait trop direct..._

15h38.

_Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Mais il en a peut-être trouvé une depuis._

15h57.

_Et pourquoi je me pose toutes ses questions ? _

15h59.

_Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de le revoir après ce soir..._

16h04

_Merlin je te hais..._

16h05

_Non, Dieu je ne t'ai pas oublié... Je te hais également..._

16h12

_Et si je le laissais décider si on se revoit ou non ?_

16h21

_C'est crétin comme idée... Il ne sait même pas que je m'intéresse à lui. Cela revient à lui dire clairement lorsqu'il arrivera..._

16h24

_J'oserai jamais !_

16h56...

Une idée germa dans la tête de Hermione. Un petit sourire apparu. Elle attrapa un stylo, prit un post-it et écrivit rapidement. Elle déposa soigneusement le morceau de papier, en vue, près du téléphone. Harry arriva à l'heure habituelle.

- Alors ça y est, dit-il. C'était ton dernier jour. Quelle a été ton impression globale durant ces trois mois ?

- Bonne impression. Mais je vais tout de même éviter de reprendre un poste de standardiste avant un moment ! déclara-t-elle en souriant. Enfin je dis ça, mais il faut que je retrouve du boulot !

- Ne me le fait pas dire ! Moi aussi j'ai fini aujourd'hui. La seule différence avec toi c'est que je bosse de nouveau lundi.

- T'en as de la chance.

Il y eut un léger silence et au moment ou Harry allait dire quelque chose, le téléphone sonna. Il lui sourit, décrocha le combiné tout en continuant de la regarder.

_- Skarsnik et Bucksquick entreprise_, bonjour ! Dit-il. Oh ! Bonjour M. Warren ! ... Non, nous ne savons toujours pas... oui...

Hermione lui lança un dernier sourire, le cœur battant la chamade en voyant le mot que Harry n'avait pas encore vu et commençant à se demander si elle avait bien fait. Elle lui fit un geste de la main auquel il répondit, puis elle quitta le bureau.

Une fois la conversation avec M. Warren finie, Harry reposa distraitement le combiné à sa place.

_Pour une fois, j'aurai dû écouter Sirius. J'aurai dû l'inviter à sortir..._

Il soupira et s'assit lourdement dans la chaise de bureau. Son regard tomba alors sur le post-it à côté du téléphone. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il décolla le morceau de papier et le rangea dans sa poche. Il quitta le bureau après avoir fait ses adieux à Mme Chapmann. Une fois dans la rue, il ressortit le morceau de papier, son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté. Il rentra rapidement à son appartement situé sur Backchurch Lane. Il punaisa le post-it près de son téléphone et se rendit chez Sirius chez qui il mangeait. En éteignant la lumière son regard se posa une dernière fois sur le morceau de papier et sur ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_« 0873 050 1284 »_


End file.
